1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slope and skew hanger for connecting a first or supported wooden member such as a rafter to a second or supporting wooden member such as a beam at a desired slope and skew. A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an improved angle nailing feature which is particularly applicable to the slope and skew hanger of the present invention when the rafter is skewed at a relatively sharp angle relative to the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of hangers and other devices have been used in the prior art to mount a first wooden member such as a rafter to a second wooden member such as a beam at both slope and skew angles. One such prior art device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,977 and issued to Gilb. This prior art patent discloses a single element slope and skew hanger which includes, among other features, an elongated continuous backplate which is provided with a plurality of longitudinally extending embossments. Such device is also provided with a plurality of tab members and side support members for connecting the hanger to a supported member and a supporting member, respectively. Although the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,977 is generally acceptable, a need exists for alternative slope and skew hanger devices which provide greater support between the rafter and beam and in which the device is connected with and supports the first member or rafter at a more centrally located position.
Further, because the use of a slope and skew hanger of the type to which the present invention relates commonly requires nailing into the supporting beam at an angle, a need exists for an improved feature facilitating such angled nailing.